The present invention relates to cutting apparatus and more particularly to an angular adjustment device in the handle of a handsaw. The adjustment device is of a multi-stepped type which enables the saw blade to be bent to different angles relative to the handle and hid in the handle when not in use.
The prior art handsaw or artistic knife is of the type that the saw blade is fixed to one end of the handle and/or bent over to place into a lateral side of the handle and the blade of the artistic knife is slidably stretching out and/or contracting into the handle. These types of handsaw and artistic knife can not perform the angular adjustment for their blades. So they are difficult to cut an angled working object. If a handsaw and/or an artistic knife can be able to adjust their blade angle and the assembly or disassembly of the blade is rapid as well as the blade is able to hide into the handle that will bring a great convenience to the users.
Although a blade angle adjustable artistic knife is now available in the market and welcomed by most of the users. But this type of artistic knife adopts a rotatable head on the front end of the handle to fix the inner end of a blade. So that the adjustment of the blade angle is conducted by indirectly rotating the head. Nevertheless, this type of artistic knife is structurally complicated. Which is unsuitable to a handsaw because the saw blade is too long to be contracted into the head but bent over to place into the handle.